pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Wyatt's Dusknoir
Dusknoir is a Pokémon owned by Wyatt. It is his third revealed Pokémon. It is kept in a Dusk Ball. Pokémon Tales: Wyatt In Shadows in the Lost Tower, Wyatt battles and captures Duskull in a Dusk Ball, battling it with Meowth. Wyatt gets the offer to trade a Dusclops for a Spiritomb, so Wyatt trains with Duskull to evolve it while looking for a wild Dusclops at the same time. They encounter a wild Dusclops, which beats Duskull back. Wyatt gives it an Oran Berry to heal, then switches it out of the battle. In A Few Sizes Too Big, Duskull was chosen to battle a wild Shellos. Shellos took Duskull's attacks and stayed in place due to its Sticky Hold ability, and Duskull was immune to Mud Bomb thanks to its Levitate ability. It showed off a new Astonish attack, and then defeated Shellos, allowing Wyatt to catch it. In Mother of Dragons, Duskull made a cameo appearance. In Wilting in Strength, Duskull battled Gardenia's Cherubi. With its Will-o-Wisp and Night Shade, it managed to win with ease. It was then defeated by Turtwig's Bite attack. In Baron of Alamos, Duskull had a training battle with Tonio's Drifloon to prepare Tonio for his upcoming battle. Drifloon was shown to be strong and taking the advantage early on. After Drifloon evolved into Drifblim, the end result was left unknown. In Hunting the Nightmare, Duskull helped fight off a swarm of Golbat. It battled against Hunter J's Drapion, holding it off better than the others. Duskull evolves into Dusclops, learning Shadow Punch. Dusclops manages to drive Drapion off. In Lying Through Your Beak, Dusclops is swapped in to battle Galen's Beedrill after Meowth used Parting Shot. Dusclops was able to overpower Beedrill and then defeat it with Will-o-Wisp. It then used Astonish on Arbok to help free Rosa from its grasp. In Illumination on a Bad Habit, Dusclops was Wyatt's final choice to battle Maylene, fighting against her Gallade. It manages to defeat him with Shadow Punch. It then battled Lucario, which was able to break or dodge all of its attacks. Dusclops is defeated. In Family Reunion, Dusclops trained with Maylene's Lucario, learning Fire Punch in the process. The two knocked each other out, earning Wyatt the Cobble Badge. Wyatt chose Dusclops to battle Barry's Torterra, where it was overpowered and defeated. In Steeling Against the Defenses, Dusclops was chosen to battle Byron's Bastiodon. Dusclops used a defensive tactic, burning Bastiodon and then slowly chipping away at Bastiodon. Bastiodon was unable to do major damage to Dusclops, and Dusclops wins as Bastiodon suffered from its burn. This won Wyatt the match. In Steve's Guide to Women: Alola Style, Dusclops was Wyatt's final choice against Steve, battling his Decidueye. Dusclops is able to outmaneuver Decidueye, striking it with super effective attacks. Dusclops beats Decidueye, but is then defeated by Kommo-o. In Slick Start on the Ice, Dusclops was Wyatt's second choice against Candice, battling her Froslass. The two are equal in sneaky strategies, and Froslass' Snow Cloak helped her to dodge attacks. Dusclops is eventually able to land a combination attack and defeat her. It is then defeated by Abomasnow. In Collision at Pal Park, Dusclops is chosen to battle against Android's Gourgeist. Conway gives it a Reaper Cloth, Wyatt returning and re-choosing Dusclops so it can evolve into Dusknoir. After this, it easily holds off Gourgeist in battle until it is interrupted. In Collision with the Enemy, Dusknoir helps to lower the cages hanging from the ceiling. It is restrained with everyone else. In From Bad Dreams to Living Nightmare, Dusknoir appears with the rest of Wyatt's team. They bounce in a bounce house. It fights off the Unown effected by Bad Dreams, and is eventually defeated. In Crisis in the Dream World!, Dusknoir battles against a Dream Hypno chosen by Mysterio, defeating it with ease. Dusknoir uses Shadow Sneak to wrap around a Dream Celesteela, battling and trying to restrain it along with Kyle's Bulbasaur. They struggle against it, but the battle ends when the dream beasts fade away. In New Moon Shines on the Collector, Dusknoir is chosen to battle Ian's Piplup in an island festival. Dusknoir starts strong, but it becomes apparent that Piplup was stronger and Dusknoir was defeated. Dusknoir was chosen to lure Marshadow out, as it was comfortable around Ghost types. It was defeated again by an ambush from Shadow's Gengar. Known Moves Trivia * Dusclops is the first of Wyatt's Pokémon to defeat a gym leader's Pokémon without causing a draw. Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Ghost Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Wyatt's Pokemon (PT)